Winry y Elric no combinan
by Nybell
Summary: Aunque por un lado le agrada la idea, por otra parte, siempre dirá que ese nombre y ese apellido nunca se juntaran.


**DISCLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

Me sorprende que este sea mi primer fanfic de FMA puesto que es uno de mis anime favoritos o_o pero en fin~

me decidí a ponerlo y ver que les parece, ojala sea de su agrado.

Se les agradece de antemano que lo hayan leído :3

* * *

**Winry y Elric no combinan**

Frunció el entrecejo con el mismo malhumor que traía desde que abordó el tren con rumbo a Rush Valley. Su hermano menor no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, no mientras su rostro se mostrara tan tétricamente furioso; al parecer su instinto de supervivencia lo mantenía al margen.

El ruido de la gente, le anunció a ambos chicos que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, después de unas cuantas horas de incomodo silencio —al menos, para Alphonse—. Se formaron entre la larga fila de pasajeros y esperaron su turno para salir. En ningún momento, el rubio de menor tamaño emitió un solo sonido, y tampoco cambio su semblante ¿Es que acaso ocurría algo malo? Al no sabía si preguntar directamente, o seguir callado como hasta ahora.

Pensándolo bien, no había porque temer, después de todo él era una enorme armadura y Edward —aunque lo amenazara—, no osaría hacerlo pedazos... o eso es lo que quería creer. Iba a llamar su atención para iniciar una charla, cuando toda oportunidad se vio interrumpida, pues a tan sólo unos metros de distancia estaba su amiga de la infancia, agitando sus manos en señal de saludo.

El Elric mayor acentuó su tono de enfado al verla, por alguna extraña razón; y Al renunció completamente a la idea de entablar una conversación con él. Tenía la sensación de que terminaría amarrado y encerrado en algún armario de hacerlo. Después cayó en cuenta de algo: Winry y Ed seguramente pelearían, ya casi podía escuchar sus gritos. Se apresuró a llegar con la chica, tenía que prepararla para el mal genio que el alquimista cargaba, y todo por culpa de quien sabe que.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elric estuvo observando todo el tiempo el paisaje a través de la ventana, intentó recordar algunas cosas acerca de sus investigaciones sobre la piedra filosofal; pero nunca nada lo distrajo de la estúpida voz y estúpidas frases de cierto coronel. Cada que revivía aquella pequeña platica, sentía sus venas arder, aunque no podía discernir si era vergüenza o ira la causa de aquello. También notó como su hermano pequeño temía por su vida y evitaba hablarle, y la verdad es que se lo agradeció enormemente.

Creyó que su irritabilidad se esfumaría al bajar del tren, ya que podría hacer algo más que sólo permanecer sentado; pero vaya que se había equivocado. No imaginó ni por un instante que aquella chica sería tan impaciente como para ir a esperarlos a la estación ¿Es que no estaba siempre tan ocupada con sus automail? Verla frente a ellos, con esa gran sonrisa en la cara y recibiéndolos con alegría sólo produjo en él un sentimiento difícil de definir, y encima justo en ese momento volvió la memoria de aquel odioso encuentro con Mustang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—_¡Acero! —escuchó decir detrás suyo. Se volvió para encontrarse con la persona que se dirigía a él, viéndose frente a frente con Roy Mustang._

—_Ah, pero si es el coronel —dijo sin mucho interés. Se encontraba comprando los boletos del tren que tomarían en un par de horas, y lo menos que quería era dar explicaciones de sus viajes a alguien, así que pretendía terminar con esto lo antes posible._

—_Por un momento pensé que no se trataba de ti —comentó el militar, viendo que Edward no llevaba consigo el abrigo rojo que lo caracterizaba—; pero luego me dije: "no puede haber dos personas tan enanas en Central"_

_Dicho esto, el alquimista explotó como era costumbre —¿A quien demonios le llamas enano? —gritó, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña caja de regalo caía de sus bolsillos victima de los bruscos movimientos de Ed._

_El coronel ignoró al alquimista y centró su curiosidad en el extraño objeto en el piso. Lo tomo y vio el nombre "Winry Rockbell" escrito en el. Edward se detuvo al ver en las manos de Mustang el presente que tanto trabajo le costo comprar a su mecánica._

—_Así que —inició Roy— ¿Estas seduciendo a la chica de los automail?_

_Edward enrojeció al escuchar tal pregunta, y recordó haberla oído ya de boca de Hughes._

—_¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Además yo no..._

—_Ed, Ed, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto para llegar al corazón de una dama —interrumpió el coronel. El rubio arrebató la caja de sus manos._

—_¿Quien dijo que yo quería llegar al corazón de esa tonta?_

—_Basta verte para saberlo. Quien diría que el alquimista de acero es todo un Don Juan._

_Ed le dio la espalda a su fastidioso jefe, dispuesto a irse._

—_Pero no te culpo —continuo—, es una linda chica, podría apostar que en estos momentos tiene al menos un par de pretendientes._

_El chico se detuvo y se tensó ante lo mencionado ¿Winry con pretendientes? Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Se giro de nuevo hacia Mustang quien sonrío divertido._

—_¿Pretendientes? Es decir, ¿Chicos interesados en ella?_

—_Por supuesto ¿Crees ser el único? Deberías apresurarte, si quieres cambiar su apellido a Elric en un futuro._

_No supo que tipo de expresión habrá hecho para que Roy comenzara a reír, se sintió como un idiota, seguramente ahora no lo dejaría en paz. Se despidió de manera ruda y regreso para buscar a Al._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante todo el trayecto a Rush Valley, recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido. Winry, pretendientes, y otras tantas cosas que ese hombre menciono. Se enfurecía al pensar en otros chicos estropeando sus automail a propósito sólo para tener a la chica Rockbell cerca de ellos durante varios minutos. Luego lo irritaba el descubrirse preocupado por eso, y encima sentía su corazón latir acelerado al pensar en "Winry Elric."

Como si eso fuera posible ¿Darle su apellido a esa violenta mujer? ¿Casarse? ¿Vivir con ella? ¿Tener una familia? Gruño internamente por hallar agradable esa idea. No caería tan bajo, y estaba seguro que ella pensaría igual. Ese coronel tan sólo dijo tonterías.

Cuando el tren anunció su llegada a Rush Valley, los nervios lo recorrieron por completo. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Winry, prometió estar a tiempo, incluso llevaba un regalo para ella; sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que arruinaría todo al encontrarse con ese pésimo humor, daría un largo paseo por la ciudad antes de encararla para calmar sus ánimos. Al salir de entre la multitud de la estación, estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra a su hermano menor que parecía no hallar la forma adecuada de hablarle, cuando ante sus ojos se vislumbró la figura de la mecánica. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, su mente rememoró todo cuanto estuvo pensando, y quizás un sonrojo se asomaba en su cara.

—¡Ed! ¡Al! Por fin están aquí —saludó la rubia, que se veía bastante feliz.

—Winry... —Alphonse quien se había adelantado a llegar con ella, no sabía por donde empezar para advertirle sobre el alquimista.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó al ver las expresiones de ambos, sobre todo las de Edward.

—No, no es eso —respondió, agitando sus manos.

—¿Y que hay de ti, Ed? —cuestionó cuando el chico llego hasta ellos. Al se estremeció, intuía que pronto estallaría una bomba. La cara del mayor de los Elric aumentó su sonrojo.

Winry continuaba en espera de una respuesta que parecía no llegar ¿Es que ese tonto se había quedado mudo? Se veía como si estuviese atragantándose ¿Estaría enfermo? A decir verdad, era una escena bastante rara de ver. Acero murmuró algo inentendible, y luego puso en sus manos la pequeña caja con papel brillante. Ella lo observó con sorpresa.

—Esto es…

Ed no sabía donde meterse, la dichosa conversación no se apartaba de sus pensamientos, que iban directamente a la ultima frase del coronel. La vergüenza recorría su cuerpo enteramente ¡A él no le gustaba esa idea! ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Por qué debía pensar en eso con ella mirándolo de esa forma detestable? Odiaba esos ojos de Winry.

—De cualquier forma... ¡Winry y Elric no combinan! —gritó exasperado como si quisiera que sus palabras llegaran hasta Central, a los oídos de Roy Mustang. Acto seguido, el rubio salio corriendo hacia algún lugar indefinido. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron pasmados, sin saber que demonios ocurría con el muchacho.

La razón era sencilla: se perdería por ahí para olvidarse de esas tonterías, por el bien de su salud mental; pero por sobre todo por su integridad física. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría de meter la pata con su mecánica si terminaba hablando de más, puesto que dentro de esa caja iba una nueva llave inglesa de materiales bastante resistentes.

* * *

Tarde mucho en decidirme y ponerlo, espero se entienda, me deje llevar al escribirlo xD

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
